


(Lovin you darlin') Makes me so confused

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Epistolary, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Vague Ending, angst if you squint, just Arthur being Arthur, maybe future implied angst, not knowing the right way to express his feelings, remix eligible, texts, you decipher what comes next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tries to make Merlin jealous, to see how he'd react, to know if his affection is returned. Gwen and Morgana, however, turn the tables on him. (With a little help from Gwaine)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span class="small">Written for Tavern Tales Sept '15 theme: Back to School, Tests, Discipline</span><br/>  <a href="http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/15688.html?thread=1110600#t1110600">Livejournal thread</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	(Lovin you darlin') Makes me so confused

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little bit of high school students texting amongst themselves. There might be a plot. Somewhere. Possibly. 
> 
> Well honestly it was all done when I was already half asleep, so I can't judge how it turned out. (Edit: I checked it over this morning. Still looks okay, so you can go ahead and read it.)
> 
> Gwaine is not actually a character in this. So whatever antics he maybe upto, I did not tell him to do it. He is his own man.  
> As are all the other characters. None of them belong to me (sadly).
> 
> The title is from the Alicia Keys song 'Fallin''.

[ ](http://imgur.com/yiU8Fqy)

 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/f3h4Q7s)

 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/ryZIcWu)

 

 

***That evening***

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/0THTyej)

 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/P04Egod)

 

 

***Morgana and Gwen plot while Arthur ~~wallows in despair~~ contemplates his current situation***

 

  

 

 

***Morgana keeps up the conversation with Arthur, while a conspiracy is going on in the background***

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/vQGx4xY)

 

 

***The 'let's get Merthur together squad' or as Morgana calls it ' _putting an end to the rampant sexual tension'*_**

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/O5kCTrL)

 

 

_**tbc?** _

**Author's Note:**

> I am leaving it open ended very very intentionally. If you want to write a proper fic out of this, maybe give it a happy ending, the whole shebang, you are totally welcome to; as long as you inform me of it! 
> 
> I am sorry that there is not a lot of Merlin in this (okay Merlin is barely in this). But I wanted it mostly to be Arthur's POV. In my mind Merlin is totally pining after Arthur as well (duh) and the text from Arthur would surely have hurt him. But even that little angst is a bit too much in my current state of I-might-fall-asleep-on-my-keyboard-any-second-now.. So.. I'll leave you to your inferences and conclusions.
> 
> If you didn't get it, Arthur tries to make Merlin jealous by asking out Gwen. Merlin is hurt, but doesn't protest. Morgana and Gwen, learning about Arthur's stupid arse idea, decide to give Arthur a taste of his own medicine. Upon Morgana's insistence, Arthur goes to Merlin's house, only to find Merlin already having a comfortable time with Gwaine. (watching TV together, playing Wii etc, not sexy times comfortable). What will Arthur do now?
> 
> _Extra Note:_ Does the formatting look okay to you? I tried to make it look like Morgana was texting both Gwen and Arthur simultaneously. I don't know if I succeeded. Please tell me if there is a problem and/or if you know of a way of fixing it. Thanks!


End file.
